Baby Adventures
by Rae7122
Summary: the in between stories of my Fanfiction Our Newfound Love. Yaoi and Mature content. NO SHOTA.
1. Chapter 1

Prego and baby adventures-

Lil' Trunks

Not long after the incident with Chi-Chi Goku had gotten comfortable living at Capsule Corp with Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta. Recently Goku has been having problems keeping his food down for obvious reasoons, but he still ate just as much an just as often. Vegeta was glad he could spar with his mate every day, taking breaks to spend time with Trunks and when Goku had to vomit. Things had been going smoothly so far.

Vegeta woke up in his room yawning, he looked down at the sleeping male in his arms. Vegeta smirked as he pet Goku's mess of hair as he glanced over to see his son sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned cutely.

"Mmmn, Geta?" Goku turned around looking at Vegeta starting to wake up. Smirking Vegeta kissed his forehead.

"Yes Kakarot?" Vegeta asked still watching his son, never stoping his hand from playing with his mate's hair.

"Mmhh that feels good. How long have you been awake?" Goku yawned looking up at Vegeta.

"hn. Not long." Vegeta grunted looking down at Goku before he pulled away slowly getting up as his bed creaked unwillingly. Goku sat up yawing again, his eyes widened and he leaped out of the bed dashing over to the toilet to vomit. Vegeta sighed as he picked Trunks up and walked to Goku leaning down rubbing his back, soothing him. Finally finished Goku lifted his head and smiled at Vegeta, causing his mate to smile in return before heading downstairs to feed Trunks and make breakfast for Goku and him.

Goku slowly stood up and moved over to the sink to brush his teeth. 'Yuck nasty' he thought as he finished and made his way down stairs.

Vegeta was just finishing breakfast and Trunks was in his high chair feeding himself his milk as he watched his dad cook. Goku came down and kissed Trunks' forehead.

"Hey lil' buddy" Goku smiled down at the infant picking him up and craddled him taking hold of the bottle to feed Trunks. The cub smiled warmly at Goku as he reached his arms up to play with Goku's bangs. Goku chuckled as the cub pulled his hair and let go, watching it fall back into place as he repeated the action until the bottle was empty. Vegeta walked up behind them and he put a hand on Goku's shoulder leaning down.

"I'll take the bottle, breakfast is finished you can put Trunks in his chair while we eat." Vegeta whispered softly as he took the bottle and kissed Goku's head. Goku put Trunks in his chair and helped Vegeta set the table. As soon as all the food was placed on the table they sat down next to eachother and ate. Trunks sat there and watched his father and Goku eat laughing at them as they went.

Today they had planned to go to the park with Trunks, so once all the dishes were clean they got ready, Trunks was wearin his hat and onsie, Goku wore orange hightops, light blue skinny jeans and a form fitting blue muscle shirt that showed everything, Vegeta wore his biker boots, his blue latex shirt, a leather jacket and dark blue jeans that hugged his ass nicely. They all hid their tails, Goku and Vegeta his their's under their blets and Trunks was hidden under his onsie. Goku was packing Trunks' diaper bag and Vegeta stared at him holding his son. He watched his mate bend over picking up some of his son's toys to bring with them as he admired the veiw he licked his lips smirking. 'Wearing something like that, he's gonna get it when we come back that's for sure' Vegeta thought as he got up and grabbed the capsules full of food and a capsule with Trunks' stoller. Goku slung the bag over his shoulder and waited by the door. When Vegeta was sure they had everything they needed they headed out.

Once they made it to the park Goku took out the blanket he had packed earlier and laid it out underneath a tree. Veget placed Trunks in the middle as he sat down agains the tree trunk and Goku laid down on his side with his head propped up by his hand as they watched Trunks play with the toys they had brought.

Goku smiled as he watched Trunks play with his toys as he began to rub his stomach. Vegtea watches the whole scene and smiled as he skooted over to Goku laying down behind him as he placed his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist. Goku turned his head and kissed him chasty blushing. They both turned to watch Trunks, they cub had stopped playing to smile at them then he pointed at them.

"Dad! Mama!" he giggled out. Both looked at the cub stunned. Goku looked at Vegeta.

"D-did he just call me mama?" Vegeta looked back down at his confussed mate and nodded, they both looked at the cub who was pointing at Goku saying 'mama mama'. This went on for a while, the two saiyans just stared at the cub shocked. People soon began looking at them, watching the couple and the baby, some showed discust, some admiration, others just laughed, no one stayed lond most just past by or avoided the little scene. Goku began to blush as Vegeta began to chuckle not to long after Trunks began whimpering as he crawled over to his father and Goku. He reached Goku and tugged on his shirt whimpering again.

"ba! Ba!" the cub coed. Smiling Goku sat up and held the cub reaching into the bag to feed him the bottle. Vegeta just sat behind them, his arms around Goku's waist as he laid his lead on his shoulder again watching his cub. Trunks took the bottle eagerly drinking his fill. Goku pulled the bottle away and put it back into the bag and Trunks burped smiling as he reaches up towards Goku.

Goku lifted Trunks so he was face to face with the infant smiling back at the cub.

"Mama!" Trunks giggled again as he began playing with Goku's hair once again. Vegeta watched chuckling softly at the scene. Soon Trunks grew tired and fell asleep, Goku took out a pillow he had packed and placed Trunks on it.

Hours had passed, Goku and Vegeta had eaten all the food they had packed. Trunks was now awake and playing with Vegeta's face and hair giggling loudly. Soon Goku and Vegeta packed up again to go home. Goku carried Trunks as they made their way him, Trunks playing with a toy the entire way home.

Saiyan Hormons

Today Vegeta and Goku were training in the Gravity Room as Bulma took Trunks shopping with her and her mother. So far the gravity was turned to 500x as to not hurt the ever growing cub Goku was carrying. Vegeta and Goku had finished their warm-ups now they were ready to spar, both facing one another in their battle stances.

Vegeta was the first to move as he darted towards Goku ready to kick but mindful if his stomach and the unborn cub. Goku blocked and returned the gesture.

As the sparring contiued flurries of punches and kicks were made, dodged and many hit. This went in for hours neither giving up or tiring. Soon as Goku began to try and kick his upper body Vegeta swooped down and swiped his leg around knocking Goku over only to have him fall ontop the prince. They both grunted as they hit the floor, Vegeta trapped under Goku.

"Gravity simulation Complete, returning to earth's normal gravity" the Computer stated after a few minutes as the two saiyans tried to catch their breath. Goku shifted slightly trying to get Into a better possition causing Vegeta to hiss out as his thigh brushed against the prince's semi-hard cock. Goku himself was already hard from the excitement and his hormons, so hearing Vegeta hiss out in pleasure deffinatly made it worse. Goku, in his pregnacy induced hormonal daze smirked as he shifted once again, this time he made their arousals rub together, causing both to moan out.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" Vegeta gasped out as he looked at his mate. Goku just looked down innocently at his mate as he swished his tail back and forth seductivly. Vegeta began to growl at his mate aroused at his actions.

'He does NOT know what he's getting himself into' Vegeta thought as he remebered last month, the outfit he wore then just when they were going to have some fun Bulma walked in with a crying Trunks effectivly cock blocking him for the rest of the night. Vegeta smirked, well now he could make up for lost time. He grabbed Goku by the nape of his neck pulling him down in a soul searing kiss, this caused Goku to moan loudly in his prince's mouth as he began to grind himslef against Vegeta. Vegeta growling jumped up with Goku in his arms as he walked out and up to their room eager to pleasure his obiously needy mate. Once inside Vegeta gently placed Goku on the bed crawling ontop of him. Goku feeling play full flipped them so he was ontop and grinding their erections together. Vegeta purred out his pleasure getting the best of him as reached up and literally ripped Goku's shirt off and attacking his nipples. Goku mewled as he artched his back into Vegeta's mouth, his grinding growing more feverant.

"G-Geta! Mmmhn n-need you!" Goku cried out. Vegeta smirked as he began to pull the rest of their cloths off. Both now naked kissed again, Goku moving his hands up to rest on Vegeta's shoulders as Vegeta got out the lube and covered his fingers in it. Goku opened his mouth invting Vegeta for some tounge play, which he gladly accepted. As they made out Vegeta moved his lubed up fingers to his mate's entrance, circling the twitching ring before plunging a finger in, slowly thrusting it in and out as his younger lover pressed closer and used his tail to push his finger deeper inside. "mmmnnyaa!" Goku moaned as Vegeta stuck in two more fingers brushing over his prostate. "P-please! G-geta! Ah-ha! Inside! I-I need you inside! Please!" Goku pleaded. Vegeta, very happy with his mate's begging pulled out his fingers as he grabbed Goku's hips, alligned his weeping cock and shoved Goku's hips down impaling himself inside his tight entrance. "AH! HA!" Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta hit his prostate hard. Vegeta smirked up as Goku began moving himself up and down impaling himself as Vegeta aimed for his prostate each time as he thrust up meeting Goku each time. Goku was crying out, his back was arched as his head was thrown back, he was so close so soon and without warning he released into the air still riding Vegeta's Cock.

"Thats right Kakarot, ride me, ride me till you can't come anymore!" Vegeta growled out as Goku's length sprung back up again. Vegeta began using his full strength pushing Goku down harder as he began thrusting up faster and deeper.

"O-oh God! Geta, y-your so.. Ah! De-eep!" Goku moaned loudly. Vegeta smirked.

"Want me to go deeper?" Vegeta horsed out. Goku nodded eargerly. Smirking once again Vegeta flipped them over still inside Goku, which caused him to squeak, supprised. Vegeta lifted Goku's legs over his shoulders and proceded to hammer into his mate. Goku felt him go deeper and still nailing his prostate and he quickly came covering them both in his seed, Vegeta whose cock was clamped down on couldn't take anymore as he shot himself inside the pregnat saiyan. They both stilled as Vegeta let Goku's legs fall and put their foreheads together trying to catch their breath smiling at eachother.

Cravings

As Goku's hormons kicked in, so did his cravings. Vegeta for one loved his overly active hormons, he fucked his mate left and right, all night and during the day inbeetween Trunks' naps. Goku's cravings, not so much. The younger saiyan craved a variety of things, odd combinations no one would have ever thought of. Even Gohan couldn't stomach the concocktions his father came up with (having recently moved in with his father not long after they built the house).

"Geta!" Goku whinned from the living room. Vegeta was in the kitchen making his mate a bowl of chocolate icecream with sliced piccles, mustard topping, diced unions and garlic sprinkles, the entire time he had to control his gag reflex hoping not to barf. Gohan was playing with Trunks on the floor, and when he saw what Vegeta had brought his father he imediatly turned green in the face, rushing to the bathroom, Trunks on the other hand was laughing.

Vegeta handed Goku his bowl of 'evil' and picked Trunks up sitting next to his mate as he played with the cub.

"Thanks 'Geta!" Goku kissed Vegeta's cheek and dug in eating the icecream with enthusiasim moaning at the taste. Once done with the bowl of 'evil' Goku put the dish away and sat back down next to Vegeta and Trunks.

"EEEEEEEEECCCCK!" Gohan shrieked as he ran out of the bathroom and jumped into his father's lap shacking. This caused Trunks to turn and start hissing and growling at Gohan, thinking he was going to harm the unborn cub. Goku looked down at his son.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Gohan looked up at his dad, pouting.

"S-SP-SPIDER!" Gohan yelled pointing at the bathroom. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted, handing his hissing cub to Goku. Once in Goku's arms Trunks looked down at his mama's slightly protruding stomach, he reached down rubbing it as he began purring. Gohan giggled and sat to the right if his father as Goku smiled down at the cub. All of a sudden many crashes were heard from the bathroom, followed by a string of curses and banging. Then you heard water running and alot of it.

Vegeta came out, soaked to the bone, his hair hanging down his face, utterly drenched from head to toe. Goku burst out laughing at his mate, whose tail began to twitch in annoyance.

"Vegeta?" Gohan asked trying to stiffle his own giggles as Trunks laughed loudly.

"The damn thing kept moving! I ended up blowing up the bathtub" Vegeta huffed out crossing his arms. Now Gohan was laughing too.

Am I pretty?

As Goku's stomach began to grow, Goku began worrying about his figure and if Vegeta still thought him attractive or not. He had been hiding it and dening his lover in bed lately, Vegeta was confused as to why. Trunks felt the tension between them and often blew things up to snap them out of it. Gohan tried talking to his dad for Vegeta but all that happened was Goku crying and locking the bedroom door keeping everyone out. Vegeta was worried, stressed and frustrated. He hadn't gotten off in weeks and he was determined to find out why and tonight. Gohan was staying at the look out for the day and Bulma had taken Trunks for some mother-son bonding, seeing as she barely saw her boy that often anymore. So they two saiyans were alone for the night.

Goku was upstairs taking a bath in the family bathroom. The expecting saiyan laid in the large tub, it was big enough for 5 people to bathe comfortably.

Goku sighed as he sunk down deeper into the water so only his head was above water smiling as the warm water relaxed him, suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

Vegeta stood outside the bathroom door waiting for his mate to respond.

"Vegeta?" Goku's muffled voice was herd, Vegeta sighed. 'well atleast he's talking' he thought.

"Kakarot, can I come in and talk to you?"

Goku was shocked, he blushed maddly and shook his head as he gripped his tail nervously.

"n-no." was the reply Vegeta heard. The prince sighed as he placed his head on the door.

"Kakarot please." Goku's eyes widened. 'did he just say please? He NEVER says that.' he though gulping. He curled himself into a ball sitting up, hiding his stomach as he looked down, his tail wrapping around him in a comforting manner.

"O-okay then" Vegeta smiled as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his mate looking at the way he was sitting, then it hit him, he finally realized what was going on, sighing he kneeled down next to the tub.

"Kakarot, what's wrong? You haven't been acting the same. You won't let me touch or hold you. You've gotta tell me mate." Vegeta reached his hand out only to find Goku flinch back from his touch. "I didn't do anything did I Kakarot? If I did you have to let me know!" Vegeta was getting frustrated. Goku looked up suprised.

"NO! it's not you" Goku yelled, then whispered the last three words as he looked back down. Vegeta grabbed Goku's chin and lifted, forcing Goku to look him in the eye.

"Then what's wrong?" Vegeta searched his eyes for something, anything.

"D-do you think I'm pretty?" Goku whispered. Vegeta was floored, he thought for sure his mate would think himself fat, but this, this was new. Goku looked up expectantly, Vegeta only smiled.

"Kakarot, your gorgous." Vegeta was staring lovingly into Goku's eyes. Goku began to smile as he put his hand over Vegeta's and moved it to caress his cheek. Vegeta kissed his forhead lovingly as he kept caressing his face. Goku leaned up to kiss his mate, Vegeta met him half-way imedatly deepening the kiss, proceding in a battle of dominace that Vegeta quickly won. Vegeta leaned down picking Goku up bridal stlye, carrying the dripping saiyan back to their room.

Once inside he walked to the bed, still kissing Goku, his shins hit the edge of the bed, throwning Goku on the bed Vegeta jumped on top of him, taking both wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head, keeping Goku from covering himself.

Vegeta smirked down at Goku, who was now beet red and spralled out on the bed, his massive erection dripping slightly from his arousal. Deciding to use both hands Vegeta bound Goku with a ki ring keeping his arms in place as Vegeta was free to worship the godly body beneath him. He was bound and determined to make his love realize how beautiful he truely was.

Vegeta began running his hand up and down Goku's body, caressing and kissing the exposed skin in his wake. He made his way down farther and farther until he reached his prize. He took the throbing arousal in his hand, stroking it slowly but forcfully causing his mate to cry out in pleasure. Wanting to further please his mate Vegeta took his length into his mouth, sucking the weeping appendage. Soon he began bobbing his head up and down, fondling Goku's balls. Soon Goku spilled himself and Vegeta eagerly drank what was given to him.

He pulled away kissing Goku once more as he reached over to their bed side grabbing the lube and preparing his lover. Once Goku began pushing back on his fingers trying to get more did Vegeta deem him ready. Pulling away to slick up his neglected erection and lining up with Goku's entrance Vegeta quickly thrust in, burring himslef to the helt making Goku scream out as he unexpectantly came, crying out. Vegeta stilled trying to let his lover get used to having him inside him again. Soon enough Goku pushed down on Vegeta signaling his wanted him to move. Vegeta set a fast and burtal pace as Goku's erection came back to life standing at attention, ready for more. Vegeta rammed into Goku's entrace, hitting his prostate each time causing the younger siayan to cry out his lover's name and arch his back. Soon both came screaming their release. Pulling out and collapsing next to Goku, Vegeta pulled Goku into his chest holding him as they fell asleep.

Mood swings and saiyan nesting

As Goku neared his due date, the more moody he became. And with Gohan moving out already and their new grandson things took their toll. Everytime Gohan and Shinji came do visit he was sobbing and hanging all over them, much to Trunks dismay. When it was just the three of them, Goku occupied all of Trunks' time and was overly affectionate towards Vegeta, they couldn't even spar anymore! Goku got upset easily too, Vegeta had gotten mad one day saying he couldn't spend much time with his son thanks to Goku. This set off an hour long sobbing fest in which Goku made it clear that Trunks was THEIR son throughout his cries, that Goku thought this was how he wanted it to be. Vegeta felt guilty and eventually appologized to the distraught saiyan.

Recently after Vegeta trained and went to take a shower, Goku stole his dirty cloths, hiding them God knows where. Vegeta had a hunch, expecting saiyans made a nest, normally composed of soft objects smelling of their mate. There was only one problem though, he was running out of clean clothes to wear.

Goku was taking a nap in the nest he had made, and Vegeta was watching him, thinking of how he could get his clothes back, Trunks was curled up next to Goku's stomach purring as he rubbed at it. Vegeta sighed, 'there's no way I'm going to be able to get my clothes back, I hope he doesn't take anymore or I'll be naked until the cub comes.' he thought exsaperatidly. Vegeta walked over and kneeled down next to Goku and brushed some hair out of his face, smiling. Goku leaned into the touch slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey" Goku whispered.

"Hey yourself Kakarot" Vegeta smiled as he kissed his forehead, "Go back to sleep" Vegeta whispered before he kissed him on the lips before he placed his lover's head on his lap as he played with Goku's hair. Goku soon fell back asleep. Trunks also soon fell asleep. Vegeta just watched. 'My family huh?'

Part 2 coming soon! Not sure what to write yet about baby Goten and his family. Hopefully it will be more entertaining though XD. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. i totally got stuck XD and I'm still stuck on my other story, which this one happens to go hand in hand with. Those who have been waiting for an update on that I'm sorry bout that! But I have to finish this one before i finsih the other. I'll update again when i next have the chance!**

"Shit!" Goku screamed, clutching his stomach as another contraction hit. Vegeta began tearing off the younger saiyan's pants to look at what was happening down there. Vegeta pulled the bloodied gi pants off of his mate as Goku's shrieks filled the air. When he saw Goku's slowly dilating hole he knew the cub was coming. He moved up to Goku, cradling the screaming saiyan, hoping to soothe away what pain he could. He wiped away his sweat with the wet rag he had brought in earlier. Goku whimpered, his contractions slowing down for a bit as he nuzzled closer to his mate."'Geta it hurts." the younger whimpered. The prince sighed rubbing Goku's scalp soothingly." I know mate, I know". The next few hours were spend with Goku screaming painfully as Vegeta held him close or checking to see if the cub was beginning to come. Goku was exhausted trying not to push just yet knowing the cub wasn't ready, not just yet. But he was close, oh so close. Vegeta went to check one more time, finally smiling in relief."Kakarot, he's coming your going to have to push soon" Vegeta said slightly relieved. Goku smiled weakly as e felt it was true. Goku's eyes widened, the cub had just dropped, drastically. Clutching his stomach to feel for the cub he waited for his next contraction, this one was the worst so far. Goku began to push, yelling loudly, Vegeta knew what was happening and he got into position, ready. Another few hours past, the cub slowly making his way down the tight passage, but soon Vegeta could see his head, smiling he encouraged his mate." I see him Kakarot, he's coming" Said saiyan smiled and began to push harder hoping he would come out soon, but he was running out of energy, thinking quickly he went super saiyan so he could make it. Not too far after the room was filled with a shrieking young one, taking his first breath of air. The cub cried and cries as Vegeta cleaned him off and cut the umbilical cord. Once the cub was set in his mother's arms he stopped crying looking up lovingly."Hey little one, that really hurt you know?" Goku smiled down kissing his son's forehead. The cub began to whimper at his mother. "I think he's hungry" Goku said looking at his mate, Vegeta chuckled as he removed his mate's shirt. The cub latched on suckling at the peer nub, gulping down the food Goku's body had provided for him. Gasping slightly Goku blushed and looked down. He didn't know he could do that, Vegeta just smiled as he watched his mate and the new cub.

It's been about a week since Goten has been born, a week since the cubs started sleeping with them at night and a week since Goku and Vegeta had any really intimate time together. Goku carried the cub all the time, never really letting the newborn go unless Vegeta was holding him, or Trunks was playing with him. Goku was very protective over his newborn cub, not even Bulma or Krillen was allowed to hold him. The cub had been taking up all the young saiyan's time and affection. Vegeta was a little frustrated, his libido was getting the better of him, and if Goku didn't help soon he might just leave the cubs in Bulma's care for a week, something he know his mate would hate. Goku was giggling slightly as Goten suckled on his mother's nipple eating his breakfast. Trunks was watching Goku as his tail entwined with the infant's. Vegeta was sitting next to Goku watching his mate as he purred feeding the cub. "Hey 'Geta?" Goku looked over to his mate as Vegeta turned his head gazing at Goku heatedly." Yes Kakarot?" Vegeta replied huskily, he never told his mate, but watching him breast feed was a real turn on for the saiyan prince. Goku blushes averting his gaze down to his son."Gohan wanted to come over and take Goten and Trunks to the look out, kinda like a play date. But getting them used to being up there as well." Goku said smiling as he switched sides as Goten eagerly gulped down his meal. Vegeta smirked, 'Perfect' he thought. Vegeta hummed kissing his mate's forehead in approval

Goku smiled as he leaned into Vegeta sighing happily, it's been awhile since they were intimate, and honestly he missed it. After the cub was finished feeding Goku got up handing the cub to Vegeta. Vegeta took to cub and instantly began to cradle him as Trunks stood up to make faces at Goten earning little giggles from him and Vegeta to had made his way up the stairs into the main bathroom to find the breast pump Bulma had given him, he never thought he'd have to use it. Once he filled two bottles worth he put everything away and began to pack the diaper bag with both Goten's and Trunks' things to spend a few hours with Gohan and the Nameks.

Once everything was packed Goku went downstairs to call Gohan. He stopped when he saw the cute little scene between the saiyan prince and the two cubs, Vegeta was humming a saiyan lullaby as Goten played with his hair, Trunks was playing with Goten's hair with his tail entwined with his giggling slightly. Goku smiled lightly as he turned to the phone quickly picking it up and dialing his son's number. '-he hell do you answer this thing?' Goku heard Piccolo on the other end." I had problems with a phone first time I used it too" Goku chuckled.' So it works? What do you want Goku? hey! Ow! Shinji stop pulling that! Ow!' Goku giggled at what Shinji was doing to his Namekian father." Can you put Gohan on?" Goku asked. A few seconds later Goku heard shuffling and some muffled 'stop's or 'ow's from the Namek.'Dad?' Goku heard his son say."Hey buddy, you think you could get the boys now?" 'Vegeta actually went for it?' Gohan sounded surprised, Goku just chuckled."Yeah he did, so you think you can get them? I already have everything packed."' I'll be right there!' both saiyan's hung up the phone and within a few minutes Gohan was there taking the cubs to the look out.

Once the door was closed Vegeta tackled his lover, pinning the younger saiyan to the door, kissing him violently as he ground himself against the other. Growling out Goke's name, Vegeta lifted Goku and wrapped his legs around his waist grinding against him. This caused Goku to moan loudly and buck against the prince, silently pleading for more. They both pulled away, Vegeta attacking Goku's neck, sucking at his pulse point and nipping at his mating mark.

"O-Oh! 'Geta!" Goku bit his lip as he threw his head back, making a thumping noise as his head leaned against the door. Vegeta continued to nip and suck at his mate's neck, torturing the young saiyan. "Vegeta! P-please?" Goku whimpered as Vegeta turned and threw the younger onto the couch, quickly jumping on top and shredding his mate of his clothing, and quickly getting rid of his own. Goku looked up at his lover with glazed over, lust filled eyes as he gently ran his hands over the prince's hard sculpted body. Vegeta leaned forward causing their erections to brush against one another, both hissing out their pleasure. The prince, now impatient began to thrust against the willing body beneath him as he kissed his way down to Goke's nipples. Vegeta slowly lapped at the pert bud before taking it into his mouth, nipping at it causing Goku to writhe in pleasure. Vegeta now curious began to suck gently causing some of Goku's milk to spill out, once the sweet liquid reached his tounge, Vegeta began tosuck eagerly, trying to get as much as he could. Goku moaned out, this felt nothing like when Goten fed from him. Goku's tail began to frizz out, thumping against the couch, Vegeta's tail, just as puffed out, waved wildly through the air. Vegeta moved back up to kiss his mate feircely, teeth clashing, tounges fighting and twirling around one another. Vegeta began to lower one of his hands, gently tracing his Goku's puckered entrance. Goku moaned into the kiss, trying to impale himself on the prince's fingers. Vegeta took the hint and began to prepare Goku, thrusting his finger in and out slowly, barely brushing against the younger's sweet spot, soon he was adding two more fingers as Goku bucked his hips violently.

"Kakarot, I hope you ready because I can't hold back anymore" Vegeta horsely whispered into his loves lips before he crushed thier lips together, and thrusting himself into Goku quickly, nailing his prostate. Goku's eye widened as his eyes began to tear up from the sudden intrusion and mind blowing pleasure. Vegeta didn't wait for Goku adjust to the massive cock now inside him, embeded as deep as possible. Vegeta pulled away from the kiss, lifting Goku's legs over his shoulders, and gripping the younger's hips to gain more leverage. Vegeta set a hard fast pace, hitting his mate's sweet spot each time, Goku grabbed onto Vegeta's forearms, gripping so tightly there was sure to be a bruse later, as he tossed his head back and forth moaning out Vegeta's name. Each thrust sent them closer and closer to the edge. Vegeta bit his lips as he watched his lover's face contort in pure bliss. Goku's passage began to flutter, clenching and unclenching as he neared his end, Vegeta went super pounding as hard and as fast as he could. Goku came, clenching his velvet walls around Vegeta, causing the prince to climax into him. Vegeta let Goku's legs fall as he rested his forehead against the other saiyan, both needning to catch their breath. Goku moaned as Vegeta pulled out, excess come flowing out of his abused hole. The prince stood up, picking up Goku bridal style and carrying him up to their room. Goke wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck sighing softly as he inhaled his mate's muscky sent mixed with the sent of sex in the air.

Trunks cackled loudly as he scurried through the halls of the look out. Piccolo stalked behind the prince, his face was dawned with squiggly lines that looked like bent cat whisckers, around his left eye was a lumpy circle and his forehead looked like a sloopy writing of his name. Piccolo's ki was fluctuating maddly, his cap following him as he searched for the cub that put perminate marker on his face. 'How the hell can that kid hide is energy already?!' Piccolo thought furiously as he searched every nook and cranny. Little did Piccolo know that the young prince had made his way outside and was now hiding behind Gohan's legs waiting for the Namek to find him.

Gohan was outside the lookout, cradling his baby brother as he sawyed back and forth, hoping to keep the cub asleep. He feared that when Goten woke up he wouldn't take the bottle Goku had packed for him, the cub was only a week old so it was understandable, but Gohan wanted to give his father as much time alone with Vegeta as possible. Gohan didn't expect Trunks to come and hide behind his legs, but he didn't mind. Gohan looked down on the floor, Shinji was playing with Dende and giggleing quietly, Trunks was trying to stiffle is own laughter. 'What did he do now?' Gohan thought worried, then Gohan sensed his mate's ki, soon after he saw said Namek standing in the doorway seething still covered in the marker Trunks had drawn on him, Gohan giggled slightly as Piccolo stood his ground in fear of waking the sleeping cub in Gohan's arms. Too bad it was all in vain as said cub began to stir, and open his eyes. Gohan got the bottle out of the bag and tried to feed it to his brother, who in turn began screaming and kicking his stubby baby legs in protest, hitting Gohan in his gut, which was quite painful. Goahn realizing that his brother wouldn't take the bottle took off towards his father's house, Piccolo not to far behind with a squirming Trunks in his arms.

Goku and Vegeta had just gotten out of the shower and were now sitting on the couch in the living room cuddling when they felf Piccolo and Gohan. Veget sighed as he got up to open the door, Gohan rushed in holding his screaming brother, Piccolo came in and dropped Trunks. When Vegeta saw the namek's face he began to cackle loudly as he picked up his son murmering a 'good job son' as his son smirked up at his dad happy for the praise. Goku had lifted up his shirt as Gohan passed Goten to him. The cub stopped his crying when he saw his mother and his next meal, as soon as he was in his mother's arms latching onto the offered nipple suckling gently, thankful for the meal.

Gohan and Piccolo left, Gohan was happy to give his dad and Vegeta some time alone, it was just too bad he couldn't give more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Goku woke up to find that Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were out of the bed. Beginning to panic, he felt for their energy to find them all down stairs in the living room. Goku sat up, stretching his arms over his head. He got up to change them head downstairs, half way down he could hear Vegeta whispering.

"You're kidding me woman, Kakarot is not going let you! Yes I know that. Woman, no! Damn you I said no! Wha-? No! Bulma you don-." Goku walked the rest of the way down taking Goten from Vegeta as said prince went outside to talk to Bulma, Trunks following his father eagerly.

Goku giggled as he felt his cub mouth at his shirt, quietly asking for food. Goku lifted up his shirt to feed him, Goten latched on as Goku went to the fridge, taking things out one by one as he held his feeding son.

Vegeta walked back in seething holding the phone in his hand. He walked up to his mate, kissing him on his temple as he handed the phone to Goku in his free hand as he took the liberty of preparing breakfast. Goku walked to the living room and sat on the couch still holding Goten. Trunks sat down at the table watching his father make his food.

"Bulma?" Goku said into the phone as he watched Goten.

"Goku? Oh thank God someone I can talk to. You know how me and Yamcha got back together right?" Goku heard Bulma say, Goten looked up at his mother still eating and smiled around his nipple causing Goku to giggle again.

"Yea, what's wrong? You guys fighting again?" Goku heard a pause and then some shuffling.

"Kind of, we are trying to have a kid together, but it's just not sticking and I don't know what to do. So I asked Vegeta if he could give me a sperm sample you know? So Yamcha and I can have a kid" Goku's heart sank, 'what? Vegeta? H-he didn't right?' he thought. Goku's mind reeling he was so confused, angry, upset he didn't know how to react. Goten's shifting woke him from his thoughts, he had stopped drinking and looked teary eyed up at Goku, almost as if sensing the turmoil his mother had been in. Once again paying attention to what his childhood friend was saying he felt Goten latch on once more. "—Right"

"Sorry Bulma, but what did you just say?" he heard her sigh.

"I said do you think you could convince him to agree Goku? I really want to have another kid, and seeing as Trunks this of you as his mother now, I feel so down. Please Goku?" Goku felt his anger snap, he breathed in deeply trying to calm himself as his energy fluctuated.

"No." he said through clenched teeth.

"What?! But Goku-"

"I said no Bulma! Vegeta is my mate _MINE. _If he is going to have another cub it will be with me _an no one else_." Goku growled out. He heard a soft gasp from his friend. Realizing how harsh he sounded Goku's face fell, upset. "Bulma I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that" He paused shifting Goten so he could burp him, holding the phone in between his shoulder and check. "It's just, I can't explain it, I just cant let you do that. The thought of it, and I know how horrible it sounds, but the thought of it makes me want to rip you throat out. I don't know why but—God Bulma I'm sorry I just _Can't_." Goku finished right before Vegeta snatched the phone away. Goku looked up to his mate, once again cradling Goten.

"Look Woman you heard what he said. It's in our nature as Saiyans to feel that way. It's what we do, someone rapes or tries to have a child with our mate, and we kill them. A show of dominance you could say, this is why I said no you persistent woman. I am thankful to you for Trunks, that is true but if you were to do this I wouldn't be able to stop myself from hurting you, nor the cub. Kakarot or I would kill it." Vegeta explained, looking down at Goku lovingly. Vegeta hung up the phone before Bulma could say anything else as he sat down holding his mate close. Trunks ran over and jumped into their laps joining in hugging his mom and dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The doorbell rang incessantly causing Goku to get up from his place on the couch, holding a feeding Goten to answer the door. Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, as Trunks sat in the kitchen watching the monitor, watching his father train.

"Hi Bulma" Goku said cheerily, no trace of anger in his voice as one might expect from the conversation he had mere days ago with his friend. The blue-haired CEO walked in smiling as sat down on the couch, watching Goku feed his cub. Bulma smiled at her friend.

"So Goku, I'm throwing a get together tomorrow, around four, the whole Gang will be there. I was hoping you, Vegeta and the boys could come. Gohan is coming with Shinji and Piccolo, I thought you could to." Goku bit his lip nervously 'Everyone is gonna want to hold Goten if we go, _'Geta said it was normal to not want anyone to hold him the first few months. I don't know, I want to see everyone, but it's hard_.' Bulma looked at the Saiyan expectantly. "Well?" Just then Vegeta exited the Gravity room, grabbing a towel to wipe off his face as he picked Trunks up and sitting on the couch next to Goku, kissing his cheek. "I got you zoo tickets so you guys could do something while I get my place all cleaned up and ready" Bulma added, Trunks looked up at the word 'zoo'.

"Zoo? Wassa Zoo?" Trunks looked up at his dad expectantly. Vegeta just grumbled to himself, then looked at his son.

"A place, humans have animals in cages for display and amusement" Vegeta answered blatantly, rolling his eyes. Goku giggled as Trunks looked up at his father with wide pleading eyes. Vegeta just sighed, "Okay, We'll go, but after I take a shower." Vegeta put Trunks down as he headed upstairs to take a shower.

Goku just finished feeding Goten so he took Trunks upstairs with him so he could pack Goten's diaper bag and dress himself and. Once everything was packed, and everyone dressed they headed downstairs.

When they came down Bulma noticed that Vegeta wore his badman shirt with black pants, Goku wore a skintight long sleeve that was blue with a black vest and skinny jeans, Trunks was dressed in a grey Capsule Corp shirt and shorts, Goten was wearing an orange onsie with blue sweat pants and an orange version of Trunks' old baby cap, and all their tails were hidden. She giggled as she handed Vegeta the tickets. Vegeta just huffed as Trunks smiled as he looked up at his dad, grabbing onto his pants leg tugging slightly trying to get picked up. Vegeta just leaned down and picked him up as Bulma walked outside to her car and leave. Vegeta, Goku and the cubs left, taking off into the air to the zoo.

Once they arrived to the zoo they turned in their tickets and headed to the first exhibit, which happened to be monkeys. Vegeta put Trunks on his shoulders as Goku held Goten. Trunks looked into the cage and cocked his head to the side then looked down at his dad then over to Goku, then back at the monkeys; he waved to them and giggled. After that they visited the Tiger exhibit, the Bear exhibit, Wolf exhibit, Loin exhibit, the bobcats, exotic birds and crocodile exhibits. Lastly the visited the ape and gorilla exhibit, this was what annoyed Vegeta, practically every creature in a cage had a tail, _Do humans have some problem with species that have tails?! _He thought. Trunks smiled at the primates waving and making funny faces causing some of them to either turn around or start making a lot of noise. This made Trunks laugh, Goku could stop the giggles from coming out as Vegeta sighed, slightly annoyed. Shortly after that they stopped by a restaurant to have lunch, soon Goten got hungry so they had to leave to Capsule Corp to go feed him in closed doors. Once arriving, Vegeta set Trunks down on the couch as he searched for Bulma. Goku sat down next to Trunks, lifting his shirt. When Goten saw the offered food he stopped whimpering and began to suck earning a giggle from his mother as he ate.

"Oh hey Go-"Bulma stopped in her tracks as she saw Goku feeding the newborn cub, she never saw a man Brest-feed before, it was shocking to say the least. Vegeta coughed, snapping Bulma out of her thoughts. "Oh, heh, yeah. Hi Goku! Did you have fun at the zoo?" Vegeta huffed as he picked up Trunks and sat down, putting him back in his lap, wrapping his arm around Goku's shoulder bringing them close.


End file.
